euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Children's Timeline
The timeline of the Children's Anuad Canon. First Era * A daedric cult destroys an innocuous temple to the Eight Divines (since Talos didn't exist back then). This seemingly wanton act awakens the first vestige of hatred and anger within the ancient sorcerer Sebastien Fontaine, who grows resentful of the Divines and turns to the daedra for power, renouncing his vow as a priest. * Rise of Sebastien Fontaine - Sebastien masters the art of transforming man into daedra and daedra into man. He uses his process to perform an experiment on himself, by replacing his heart with a daedra heart, while he was a vampire. This process cured his vampirism and turned him into an immortal, undying entity. Sebastien also gains great powers from this deed. Sebastien kept a low profile, though. Second Era * Birth of the Fontaine family -''' Sebastien binds a Dark Seducer from the Shivering isles against her will and turns her partially human with the use of his dark arts. With this Daedra, Sebastien fathers multiple children, all hideous monstrosities. * 'Birth of Kyaran Fontaine '- Sebastien's first human looking child, Kyaran, is born. Kyaran will later serve as the template from which all the modern Fontaine family members will be born from. He is also the common ancestor of all the Fontaines that live today. * 'Fontaine Bloodline stabilized '- The last of the "monstrous" Fontaine children are killed and disposed of. All the living Fontaines, who comprise the modern Fontaine Bloodline, are now fully human and do not retain any daedra traits, besides their strange powers. * 'Death of Sebastien Fontaine '- Sebastien Fontaine kills himself over the guilt that he feels for using his family as animals in breeding program. Still, Sebastien fails ultimately, only casting himself into a form of "dreamless sleep", waiting for the day someone will resurrect him. Events of ESO 2E 582 * '''The Three-Banners-War begins - The Aldmeri Dominion, Ebonheart Pact and Daggerfall Covenant clash to wrest control of the Ruby Throne from the Empire of Cyrodiil and defend themselves against the Imperials under Molag Bal's influence. The Dominion seeks to reestablish Elven dominance over Tamriel to protect it from the percieved carelessness of the younger races. The Covenant intends to restore the Second Empire and return peace and stability to Tamriel. The Pact desires to defeat the Imperials in order to preserve the independence of their homelands. 2E 583 * The Three-Banners-War ends - With decisive stratagems, the Daggerfall Covenant successfully conquers Cyrodiil, destroying all the forces of the Aldmeri Dominion and the Ebonheart Pact in the Imperial Province and establishing absolute control. * The Lion's Coronation - A week after the victory of the Covenant in Cyrodiil, High King Emeric is crowned as the Emperor, with two notable Breton Nightblades serving as his bodyguards. 2E 585 - 17th of Evening Star * The Siege of Daggerfall - The Aldmeri Dominion's First Auridon Marines mount a surprise invasion of Daggerfall in the cover of night. During the chaos, a marine known only by the name of the Admiral kills a 12-year-old Breton in front of the inhabitants of Daggerfall's Castle before beseiging the castle. The Lion Guard mounted their own surprise raid in response and annihilate the First Auridon Marines in Daggerfall. 2E 586 - 1st of Morning Star * The Massacre at Auridon: A small ship arrives in the city of Auridon from an unknown place of origin. As altmer sailors and Dominion Guards investigate the ship, an mysterious figure suddenly kills all of them with a powerful repulsive blast of focused telekinesis. The stowaway soon proceeded to kill every altmer in the city with no intention of sparing anyone, be it man, woman, or child, * The Fall of a Dominion - Hearing of the news in Auridon, Queen Ayrenn of the Aldmeri Dominion and her Dominion Royal Guard arrive to hunt down Fenrir and retake Auridon. Unfortunately, it backfired and resulted in the deaths of all the Royal Guards and Queen Ayrenn herself, with Fenrir burning down Auridon's chapel along with the Queen's corpse. The Scion proceeded to infiltrate other cities of the Aldmeri Dominion trying to restore order after the Queen's death and assassinates their leaders, earning him the nickname of 'The White Wolf'. 2E 588 * Copper Dariah falls ill and is bedridden for 3 days. She later recovers afterwards, but began to exhibit symptoms of slight sense of sadism and lack of self-awareness. 2E 852 * The Tiber Wars begin - Forces led by General Talos, later known as Tiber Septim, begin a series of conflicts that result in the unification of Tamriel under the Third Empire and mark the final years of the Second Era. 2E 853 * The Daggerfall Covenant's decline - Unable to withstand the persistent attacks of General Talos and his army, Stauntax Jollamont, one of two of Emeric's bodyguards, spirits the Emperor away while Aia stays behind to fight Talos's armies with her own forces alone. By the end of the year, the Covenant forces are overwhelmed by Talos's forces. Aia goes to hiding before the end of the siege. 2E 854 * Cuhlecain is assassinated - The King of the Colovian Estates is assassinated by Aia, just before his coronation as the Emperor. The Nightblade sets the Imperial Palace ablaze and fights General Talos in a fateful duel in the Ruby Throne Room. Aia is defeated, but her ultimate fate remained a mystery. Talos soon crowns himself as Emperor, undergoing the name of Tiber Septim. 2E 896 * Tiber Septim conquers Tamriel - Tiber Septim finishes conquering all the lands of Tamriel with the aid of the Dwarven artifact Numidium and the battlemage Zurin Arctus, finally uniting Tamriel in peace. Tiber soon announces the beginning of the Third Era. * Caitlin and Raghnall Fontaine are awarded land for their service under Tiber Septim. This was when the Fontaine clan finally gained a foothold in Politics and Economics. Still, they focused on controlling Economics and remained obscure. Third Era 3E 2 * Following their defeat at Craglorn countless decades ago, the unknown threat supposedly defeated began to reorganize in the shadows and form contingency plan after contingency plan for their future attempt for their goals. 3E 7 * Aia, disgraced and alone since her defeat by Tiber Septim during the Battle at the Ruby Throne, changes her name to Alyssa and goes to hiding in the region of Bangkorai in High Rock at an abandoned settlement, where she was to spend untold years alone in solitude. 3E 8 * An ambitious expedition group heads north of Tamriel from Dawnstar, claiming to explore Atmora and learn it's history. They were never heard from since, and were presumed to have been either dead or lost to the horrors of the Sea of Ghosts. Fourth Era 4E 128 * Raphael Fontaine of the Fontaine clan is born, to his family's great joy. The Fontaine clan had been in decline for a long time before this, and they hope Raphael can be the one to help them rise to greatness once more. 4E 149 * Destruction of the Fontaine clan '''- Raphael systematically kills every member of his family, since they have descended into debauchery, in order to save the world from them and escape the torturous childhood inflicted upon him. From then on, the Fontaine clan as the world knows it ceased to exist. Raphael burns down the family mansion and leaves nobody alive, except his sister Remillia, who was taken away. 4E 165 * '''Month of Morning Star - Fenrir enlists in the Imperial Legion, and he quickly climbed through the ranks. He becomes a Field Legate with his own personal Legion of 100 hardened Battlemages. * Month of Last Seed - Luciana Heart-Fire is recruited to the Imperial Legion, and is handpicked by Fenrir to join his personal battalion. 4E 171 *'The Great War begins' - After rejecting an ultimatum by the Thalmor, the Empire of Tamriel goes to war against the Aldmeri Dominion, but was caught by a surprise attack, with the Imperial City being sacked as a result and many innocents slaughtered by the invading elves. 4E 175 *'Battle of the Red Ring' - Titus II split his remaining forces into three hosts that surrounded the occupied Imperial City. After a long, bloody battle, the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil were utterly destroyed and the Imperial City recaptured. Fenrir, Luciana, and the Emperor himself met Lord Naarifin and dueled him and his elite guards. Fenrir himself kills Lord Naarifin personally and hangs his body from the main hall of the White-Gold Tower. *'The Lost Legion is formed': A month after the end of the Great War and the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, Fenrir and his men saw this as an act of weakness by the Emperor and openly opposed the concordat and it's terms. The Empire, unwilling to be involved in a scandal and yet another war, banishes the Legionnaire and his battlemages from the Empire and brands them as outcasts. Fenrir and his men were later known as the Lost Legion. 4E 205 * Rebuilding of Helgen - Helgen, which was destroyed during the Dragon Crisis of 201, is recaptured from bandits by a group of adventurers and natives, who decide to rebuild it. The Lost Legion also aids in rebuilding Helgen, and multiple Thalmor attacks are repulsed successfully. * Luciana Heart-Fire is crowned the Empress of the Empire after an old mutual friend from the Elder Council helped her attain the position. Massive reforms for the Empire were soon to be developed and commenced by the new Empress. As a fair and even-handed ruler, the Breton Empress was loved by her people, as she loved her people in return. The Lost Legion is also re-instated as a military arm of the new Empire. 4E 208 *The Royal Guard is officially formed. *Ventus and Lissa are married. Robin and Rivent are also married in the same day. Category:Timelines